


Ближний бой

by ReinkeDeVos



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 16:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7852144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReinkeDeVos/pseuds/ReinkeDeVos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Anakin is a pilot of the Imperial Fleet, and Tarkin an admiral and his commander. There are WWI parallels (and unresolved sexual tension). Also, look up Ralph Fiennes in The English Patient if you want to know what this Tarkin looks like.</p><p>АУ, где Энакин – пилот имперского флота, а Таркин – адмирал, командующий военной базы, где размещена лётная группа Скайуокера. Юст, бзсхднст, отсылки к истории Первой мировой и Таркин с лицом Рэйфа Файнса времён "Английского пациента".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ближний бой

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо моему милому капитану за соавторство и вдохновение.

\- Мы преодолеем этот участок в прыжке и атакуем их вот здесь, - командир эскадрильи касается панели, и на голографической проекции вспыхивает красная точка. – Будем заходить группами по шесть машин с четырёх сторон. Они не предполагают, что истребители могут появиться так далеко от базы, но это преимущество будет работать не больше двух минут, - он распрямляется, обводя взглядом пилотов, собравшихся вокруг проектора, - и не забывайте, что после установки гипердрайвов мы приобрели дополнительный вес и, следовательно, потеряли в манёвренности. Имо, я смотрю на тебя. Никаких кульбитов на этот раз. Мы летим уничтожать цель, больше ничего.

\- Вы это, главное, себе скажите, командир, - невысокий смуглый пилот, стоящий напротив комэска, сверкает улыбкой. Тот молча, выразительно показывает ему кулак, потому что больше возразить ему особо нечего. Одиннадцатая лётная группа знаменита своей удачливостью и смертоносностью, но больше всего - своей склонностью к риску. Энакин Скайуокер, как говорят на базе, отбирает в свою эскадрилью таких же, как он сам: космолётчиков из окраинных миров, талантливых и ненормальных, не боящихся ни численного преимущества противника, ни самоубийственных трюков в небе; тех, кто способен дотянуть до посадки, когда от истребителя почти ничего не осталось. Сам комэск утверждает, особенно на официальных докладах, что всякий риск, на который идёт его группа, просчитан до мелочей. Но, по совести сказать, никто из его эскадрильи не тяготится тем, что их считают кучкой безумцев. Они состязаются друг с другом и задирают пилотов из других групп; они лезут в самое пекло и умудряются оттуда возвращаться; они разукрашивают корпусы своих СИДов неуставными надписями и рисунками, к вящему неудовольствию командного состава базы. Но именно на счету одиннадцатых главные победы в воздушных боях с сепаратистами, а их модификации двигателей в конечном итоге учёл Сиенар при разработке новой модели истребителя. За это одиннадцатой группе прощается всё, и они это знают.

После того, как план атаки и отступления обсуждён и отработан, они идут в офицерский салон на пятом уровне центральной палубы. Пусть другие накануне вылета торчат на симуляциях, пока в глазах не начнёт рябить, или вводят себя в искусственный сон на предписанное медиками количество часов – будущие герои империи (прижизненно или посмертно) предпочитают провести вечер перед вылетом за хорошей выпивкой и танцами. После первого бокала Скайуокер отделяется от смеющейся шумной толпы своих товарищей и идёт к столику, за которым сидят офицеры из командования базы. Вполоборота к залу, вытянув ноги в высоких сапогах, сидит адмирал Таркин - его профиль кажется ещё резче в приглушённом освещении салона. В кресле рядом с ним расположился офицер помоложе, с зачёсанными назад густыми волосами и цепким взглядом тёмных глаз – Скайуокер узнаёт генерала Юларена, главу разведывательного управления. Разумеется, прилетел без предупреждения, как и положено человеку его профессии. Теперь на разговор с адмиралом можно не рассчитывать. Юларен тоже замечает его:

\- А, вот и наша звезда агитплакатов, - он протягивает Скайуокеру руку, и комэск крепко пожимает его сухощавую ладонь, стараясь, чтобы по выражению его лица нельзя было понять, где именно он видал эти плакаты и весь отдел пропаганды. – Адмирал рассказал мне о предстоящей операции вашей эскадрильи. Вы уверены, что убрать генераторы антирадарных полей было разумной идеей?

Так предложи что-нибудь сам, если разбираешься в кораблестроении лучше Рэйта Сиенара и меня, думает Скайуокер. Но хамить главе разведки – значит подвести адмирала. И он лишь пожимает плечами:

\- Если установить на истребитель и генераторы, и гипердрайв, он будет тащиться со скоростью грузового лендспидера. Мы и так уже набрали лишний вес, и у каждого на борту по торпеде. Мы не можем позволить себе сбавить мощность. Чем-то приходится жертвовать.

\- Но так вас засекут уже на подлёте, - хмурится Юларен. – Вы не сможете никого застать врасплох, - и комэск сужает глаза, подаваясь вперёд:

\- А я и не хочу никого заставать врасплох, генерал. Я хочу, чтобы меня видели и боялись.

Юларен только неодобрительно качает головой, но Скайуокеру кажется, что на губах Таркина мелькнула едва заметная усмешка. И этого ему достаточно.

Потом Энакин танцует с капитаном Хелтон, командиром шестой эскадрильи, главных соперников одиннадцатых. На базе упорно ходят слухи, что они любовники, и, действительно, они хорошо смотрятся вместе – высокие и красивые, лучшие пилоты имперского флота. Они двигаются под музыку легко и слаженно, шаг, шаг, шаг, поворот; Хелтон улыбается ему, под вьющейся каштановой прядью волос на её виске поблёскивает вживлённый датчик коммуникатора.

\- Волнуешься? – спрашивает она.

\- Скорее, не могу дождаться вылета. Это тебе стоит волноваться: вы же следующие на очереди. Если мы не вернёмся, вам придётся ещё долго ждать, пока Сиенар доработает двигатели и отдаст вам на испытание.

\- В таком случае вынуждена пожелать вам удачи, - Хелтон поднимает широкую бровь, и они оба смеются, беззлобно и весело – а после замолкают, неспешно кружась в танце и оба думая о своём. Энакин смотрит поверх её плеча на адмирала, курящего очередную сигарету. В какой-то момент их взгляды встречаются, и комэск смотрит Таркину в глаза, пока тот не отводит взгляд, а потом заговаривает со своим соседом и больше не глядит на Скайуокера.

Вечер, плавно переходящий в ночь, ещё в самом разгаре, когда Энакин исчезает из зала. Он идёт по пустым коридорам до лифта и, введя код допуска, отправляется в ангар. Истребители стоят рядами в полутьме; он находит свою машину и поднимается в кабину, садится в кресло и проводит пальцами по выключенной панели управления. Он никогда не спит толком перед боевыми вылетами, поэтому идти в каюту особого смысла нет. В кабине своего СИДа он чувствует себя куда спокойнее, ему кажется, он слышит биение сердца спящей машины, как если бы она была живым существом, и сам ощущает себя её частью. Адмирал как-то раз упоминал в их личной беседе, что испытывал то же самое. Энакин вспоминает, как почти пять лет назад, когда ему, совсем молодому, но способному пилоту, предложили выбрать базу для службы, он не раздумывая указал на ту, которой руководил Таркин. Адмиралам уже не положено летать, но Скайуокер прекрасно знал, кем Таркин был в своё время: первым асом тогда ещё республиканского флота. Записи его полётов разбирают на занятиях в лётных школах, а его тактическую «доктрину» помнит наизусть каждый пилот. Энакин хотел летать под его командованием; он мечтал стать таким, каким был Таркин, а потом превзойти его. Когда он впервые увидел адмирала своими глазами, тот стоял на посадочной площадке и разговаривал с крупным имперским чиновником, который указывал ему, что делать с эскадрильей, провалившей задание. Пилотам грозило отстранение от полётов, если не трибунал, хотя, как потом выяснил Энакин, операция, на которую их бросили по приказу сверху, несмотря на протесты командования базы, была заведомо невыполнима. Чиновник, затянутый в униформу с начищенными до блеска знаками отличия, пытался повысить на адмирала голос; и чем больше он кипятился, тем спокойнее и жёстче отвечал ему Таркин. Ему хватило нескольких фраз, и функционер покраснел так, что, казалось, его сейчас разорвёт, потом побледнел и поспешил к своему шаттлу. Никто из той злосчастной эскадрильи так и не понёс наказания. А Энакин понял, что не хочет соперничать с адмиралом – он хочет завоевать его доверие. И когда ему это удалось, Скайуокер поставил себе другую цель, гораздо более сложную и практически недостижимую.

Утром, уже переодевшись в лётный комбинезон и залив в себя стакан кафа из автомата в коридоре, Скайуокер собирается было вернуться в ангар, но на полпути останавливает лифт и нажимает другую кнопку. Кабина меняет направление, и вскоре открывается, выпуская его в холл командного корпуса. Помедлив пару мгновений, Энакин решительно направляется прямо, направо и ещё раз направо, до дверей с номером 10-754, и, приложив два больших пальца к датчику доступа, входит.

\- Что такое, комэск, - адмирал поднимает взгляд от планшета, морща лоб. Судя по всему, он снова работал до утра: под глазами у него тёмные круги, ворот рубашки расстёгнут и измят. В сорок пять бессонные ночи уже не даются так легко, как прежде. Скайуокер понимает, что он не вовремя, и ощущает укол совести: наверное, ему лучше было бы уйти сейчас. Но он всегда не вовремя в кабинете Таркина - момент, когда адмирал не занят, поймать практически невозможно. И Энакин слишком хорошо знает, что за операция предстоит им сегодня. Следующего раза может и не быть.

\- Разрешите доложиться перед вылетом, - он неотрывно смотрит на Таркина, словно ждёт чего-то.

\- План операции одобрен, вам необязательно было заходить ко мне, - отвечает адмирал, но зачем-то откладывает планшет и встаёт. – Появились какие-то изменения? – и Энакин не выдерживает:

\- Перестаньте делать вид, что не понимаете, зачем я здесь, - он качает головой и, шагнув к нему, продолжает, горячо и тихо: - Я помню, что вы всё давно решили за нас обоих. Но прошу вас, сделайте исключение. Всего один раз, адмирал. Вы в курсе, куда мы летим. Скажите мне что-нибудь. Хоть руку мне на плечо положите.

Таркин смотрит в посветлевшие глаза комэска, и ему хочется отвернуться. Двадцать лет - огромная пропасть, и ни один честный человек не имеет права пользоваться влюблённостью неразумного юноши. Так он сказал себе, когда всё это началось, когда молодой пилот стал практически в открытую добиваться его, неслыханным образом наплевав на субординацию и словно не замечая их разницы в возрасте. Таркин умел довольно эффективно пресекать наглость Скайуокера, но что делать с этим страданием в его глазах? Какие аргументы привести ему теперь, когда его мальчишеское увлечение (найдите себе ровесника, Скайуокер, за вами половина флота бегает) не прошло и четыре года спустя? Когда уже не хватает силы воли говорить ему «нет»?

\- Вы сами об этом пожалеете, - сухо и строго говорит адмирал. Скайуокер явно хочет что-то возразить, но сдерживается и опускает ресницы, ожидая очередной отповеди. Но Таркин ничего не говорит; он берёт его за подбородок и коротко, неожиданно нежно целует в губы.

Две секунды спустя в динамиках под потолком звучит резкий, тревожный сигнал сбора.

Через десять минут все пилоты одиннадцатой эскадрильи уже в кабинах, и ведущие подгрупп сообщают, что истребители готовы к старту. Ангар открывается, и у Скайуокера, как всегда, заходится сердце от вида чёрной звёздной бесконечности впереди.

– Вверх, вверх, - шепчет он, улыбаясь, и уже громче произносит, так, что его слышно по связи: – Вверх!

СИДы с воем вырываются на свободу, один за другим, и выстраиваются в четыре безупречно ровные группы по шесть.

\- По моей команде, - говорит комэск. Когда эскадрилья входит в гиперпространство, личные мысли покидают его. Но за несколько мгновений до этого он успевает подумать, что скажет адмиралу Таркину при их следующей встрече. Он скажет, у вас не было шансов, потому что я неизменно следовал вашему же списку тактических приёмов ведения боя. В особенности принципу 2: начав атаку, не прекращайте её. И принципу 4: не теряйте противника из поля зрения и не поддавайтесь на уловки.

В ответ Таркин наверняка усмехнётся и чуть подкатит глаза, но уже не скажет ему: уходите. Да, когда он вернётся, всё будет иначе. Он обязательно должен вернуться.


End file.
